From Dragon Hunter to Huntsman Professor - Supplemental Materials
by Allard-Liao
Summary: Just an idea collection I'm putting up to keep my ideas straight (and have them vetted by the community) while I work on the sequel for From Dragon Hunter to Huntsman Professor.
1. Supplemental - Creation Story

**Hello, all. This is the first part of a new project, if that is even the right term, set in the same universe as my other RWBY/The Elder Scrolls crossover story, From Dragon Hunter to Huntsman Professor. It'll be dribs and drabs across a whole variety of categories. In the title of each chapter, you'll see a categorical word. Their meanings are as follows:**

**Supplemental: Entries that flesh out the universe, similarly to the "World of Remnant" videos that accompanied RWBY for volumes 2-4.**

**Omake: Snippets and sh's ort stories set in the 'verse but are not canon, either because they're too crackish, or because later events rendered their existence impossible.**

**Side Story: Snippets depicting events that are canon, but that I either couldn't fit into the main story or thought of after the time they're set in had passed.**

**Future: Snippets and ideas that at least could take place in From Dragon Hunter to Huntsman Professor's sequel.**

**Without further ado, here's the first snippet, a fusion of the creation stories from both series.**

* * *

Before the beginning of time, there were three gods: Anu; the embodiment of light, creation, and stasis; Padomay; embodiment of darkness, chaos, and change; and Nirni, who represented the physicality of everything.

The two brother gods held an uneasy truce between them, until Anu fell in love with Nirni, and bore Her twelve children, the First Worlds.

Padomay became jealous of Anu, and slew Nirni and Her children.

Distraught, Anu collected most of their remains and crafted a new world, named Nirn after His deceased love.

Padomay saw this new world and became determined to destroy it and all traces of Nirni, as well.

Anu fought to defend His and Nirni's legacy. As the brothers battled, Their blood mixed and gave birth to new deific spirits, the Et'ada.

Seeing this, Anu decided to remove Padomay's threat to Nirn for all time, thus He dragged Padomay to a place outside of time, where They continued Their duel, the last pieces of Nirni and Her children pulled away with Them.

On Nirn, the new gods began to take form and begin to govern their various spheres. Chiefest among these deities was Auriel, the God of Time. His solidification had an unseen effect.

Anu and Padomay lost much of Their power and called a truce to rest and recover. While They did so, They saw the remnants of the First Worlds and the fragments They had torn off each other congregating around the last piece of Nirni's corpse and were moved.

The Brothers agreed to look after this new world, this last Remnant of Their old lives, for Nirni's sake. They each came down to Remnant and settled, though in different areas to avoid confrontations with each other. Anu settled on the one spot where Nirni's fragment reached the world's surface, while Padomay took up residence on the piece of Her last child.

However, neither could agree on how to take care of Remnant. Anu wished to place new life upon its surface, and did so every day. Padomay decided that life should arise and live or die on its own merits, and He tested Anu's creations each night. Nearly all did not meet His standards and perished.

Anu eventually grew tired of this, and the Brothers nearly came to blows, once more. Then They noticed that Nirn was flourishing without Their direct intervention, and Anu begrudgingly acceded Padomay's point. They reached out and plucked many of Nirn's resident beings, both sapient and not, to seed Remnant with strong life.

Padomay had not sat idle and merely watched His Brother create life. No, He had spent much time crafting the greatest of his tests: soulless beings that would follow His commandments, beings that later Humans would call the Creatures of Grimm.

Humanity proved strong enough to overcome all of Padomay's challenges and created great civilizations. However, their downfall would come from the grief of one girl who lost the love of her life far too soon. Seeking to right what she saw as an injustice, she went and pleaded with Anu to restore his life. He refused. She then turned to Padomay, who eagerly granted her request. But, when Anu revealed that she had tried to play both sides, Padomay returned the man to the afterlife, and she was punished for her perceived hubris by being bathed in a pool of Anu's blood, which granted her eternal life, forever denying her another chance of being with her beloved.

Enraged at the Gods, the girl roamed the world, swaying one civilization after another to her banner before leading their armies against Anu. The God of Light was unfazed, and directed His brother to not hold back.

In mere moments, humankind on Remnant went extinct. Except for the girl, now cursed to wander a world abandoned by the gods, alone. Eventually, she found her way back to Padomay's physical domain, where great pools of His blood still spawned his creations. Praying that it would end her torment, she cast herself into the largest pool.

Unfortunately, Padomay's sphere was chaos and change, not destruction. And, so, she was not destroyed, nor was her curse ended. Instead, she emerged from the pool an entirely new being, thanks to her submergence in the blood of both gods: a mortal-born Et'ada. Gone was the girl. In her place walked Salem, Goddess of Fear and Hatred, who had inherited the ability to control the Grimm.

In response to this, Anu retrieved the soul of the man She loved and found it to have unknowingly born a fragment of Auriel, allowing him to wield more power than any other mortal. He gave the man a mission to reunite the world of Remnant in peace, something He knew would bring him into conflict with Salem. He also gave the man the ability to fuse with alike souls in a form of reincarnation, piggybacking off of a natural aspect of his soul, so that he may have as much time as he would need to carry out his task.

Thus, the man who would become known to the world as Ozpin returned to Remnant. He arrived in a world very different from the one he had left. Magic was now restricted to a single spell per person and colorful crystals. The great civilizations were gone. Humanity had been joined by men and women with animal features, drawn from the rising beast races of Nirn and modified by Anu to better fit in.

He soon heard rumors of a reclusive and hostile witch living in the wilds, and, certain that it was Salem, tracked her down. What happened next… is another story.

* * *

**One thing I forgot to mention above: If you want to contribute to this crossover, just write up a snippet, or even just an idea, and PM it to me. If I like it, I'll figure out which category it belongs to and include it as a chapter, here.**


	2. Future - New Class, Part 1

**Here's the first "future" entry. It's a rough WIP, so I'd like to hear what feedback/suggestions you all have. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

The Beacon Cliffs had long been the core of their namesake Academy's initiation ceremony, and it would be no different, this year. As Ma'rahka Daytha (real name Ma'rahka Wulfson) stood slightly back from the cliff edge, alongside his sister in all but blood, he studied the other fourteen people who were there with them. There were many new faces, as expected, but there was a familiar mint-haired girl amongst the group.

The time of study passed quickly, however, as Ma'rahka's father, Jasiir (real name Lejule Wulfson) walked around to stand in front of the prospective students. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace. "Listen up, newbloods. The past years you've spent at previous Academies? Those were the easiest years of your attempts to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. From here on, the hard part of your journey begins. Some of you will fail. It's just a fact of life. How you react to that failure will decide your future. If you'll just wallow in self-pity or blame others for your shortcomings, walk away, now. This career will have nothing to offer you. However, if you will commit yourself to self-improvement and helping each other become stronger, then I will welcome you to my school with open arms.

"The forest before you is your first challenge. At its far Eastern end are the remains of an ancient temple, filled with artifacts. Your task is to retrieve one of these artifacts, guard it with your lives, return to this spot, and present your chosen artifact to us."

The deputy headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch, stepped forward from where she stood near the opposite end of the line from Ma'rahka. "Now, I know that there have been rumors floating around about the assignment of teams. Allow us to put those rumors to bed. Now. You will be getting your teammates, today."

Jasiir continued where Glynda left off. "You will be pairing up in your hunt for the artifacts. Therefore, each artifact will represent one pair. I suggest that you try to find someone with whom you can work well. However, you cannot always choose who you fight beside, so the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the duration of your time at this Academy."

The reaction was as expected. "WHAT?! How is that fair?! Get along with someone you randomly meet, with no idea of whether its even possible for you to work together?!" It was a young man with coppery hair who gave voice to it.

Lejule was on him in a second. "How old are you, boy?"

"S-seventeen, sir."

"And how many battles have you fought?"

"O-one. When a beowolf tried to attack our homestead."

"I am thrice your age and have been in hundreds. And in barely half of them was I able to choose who I had watching my back, sometimes having to trust my safety to someone I had barely met and knew naught more than a name, sometimes even less than that. That is the reality of war, whether against monster or, though I sincerely hope none of you experience it, man." He silently stared at the boy until the latter nodded. "Now then, the Emerald Forest may lie in Bacon Academy's shadow, but the creatures of Grimm can be anywhere. Keep your guards up, work together, and you will make it through. You have twelve hours. Take your positions on the icons at your feet."

When they all did, Ma'rahka heard the sound of a catapult firing and looked down the line, where the icons were revealed to be platforms that flipped up to launch students into the air. Sapphire (real name Ma'isha) turned toward him with a manic grin befitting Shegorath, the Skooma Cat.

One by one, they were all launched and left to their own devices. Ma'rahka cast a long-lasting Levitation spell and walked down to the forest floor. Readying a Clairvoyance spell, he focused on the mental image of his sister and muttered, "Now, where did you end up?"

* * *

After crashing through a large number of tree branches, Volendrung leading the way, Ma'isha dusted herself off and withdrew a batch of camping supplies from her backpack. Within minutes, she had a decent makeshift campsite set up, and she settled down on her bedroll to rest and wait for her brother. Barely a minute later, she smelled someone else approach her camp.

"Um, what are you doing? Don't you know that we're supposed to be heading for the temple?"

The Khajiit raised her right arm and held up a finger. "First off, I'm waiting for someone." The second finger joined it. "Second, there's no 'we' that involves me and you." A third finger went up. "Finally, you're the last person I would like to hear talk about sticking to the rules,**_ Emerald_**." Though she kept her eyes closed, she still looked towards the mint-haired girl, knowing that the movement would be conveyed through her eyelids.

"I-I've turned over a new leaf. I don't know why I was granted another chance, but I don't want to blow it. So, get up, and let's go."

Ma'isha laughed. "So, it seems you've grown some spine after being Cinder's lapdog. Good. But, like it or not, I'm still waiting."

Despite her not speaking for a few moments, Ma'isha knew Emerald was still there. Just as she was about to ask whether the girl was too dense to understand the dismissal for what it was, there was a shuffling sound and a soft thump. "Fine. Then I'll wait right here, with you."

So, not dense, but determined as a cliff racer. "Whatever. But you won't find a partner, this way."

Over the next several minutes, Emerald tried to strike up a conversation, but found every attempt met by silence, and she eventually stopped trying. In the distance, faint echoes of combat resounded every so often. Soon enough, however, a pleasantly familiar and welcome scent reached Ma'isha's nose, accompanied by Emerald's confused voice. "Um, what's that?"

Sitting up and looking towards the scent, the young werewolf beamed. "Brother!" she exclaimed as the aforementioned boy walked into view from the treeline. As hoped and planned, he was the first eye contact she had made since the Initiation began, and vice versa.

"Good to see a familiar face, sis'."

Before either sibling or Emerald could say anything more, a rustling sound drew their attention to the bushes at the other side of the clearing. Everyone put their hands on their weapons, but did not yet draw them. From the undergrowth walked a young girl, whose only distinguishing features Ma'isha could see were her pale skin, ratty blue hooded cloak, and intricate blue line tattoos that spread all over what skin she bared. Seeing the group, she jumped.

Ma'ish turned to Emerald. "Well, it seems I was wrong. You did find your partner by sitting here."

Both human girls' eyes widened and then met. The new arrival spoke first. "Oh. H-hello. I'm Skye."

After the siblings and Emerald introduced themselves, Ma'rahka cleared his throat. "Now that we all know each other, shall we get going to the temple, now? We've already spent two hours just finding each other."

Ma'isha rolled her eyes. "Fine, bossy." She bent down, rolled up the pelt she had used as a temporary bed, and stuffed it into her pack. "The four of us might as well travel together. Strength in numbers, a tactic so simple even many animals learned it."

"Well, it's five, actually." Three pairs of eyes focused on Skye, who flinched under the scrutiny. "Please don't hurt my friend."

"Your… friend? Who-?"

Ma'rahka's question died in his throat as a white beowolf with the same blue markings as Skye stalked out of the woods. The other three instantly went on alert, only to watch in confusion as the Grimm padded over to Skye and nuzzled her hand, to which she responded by scratching it behind the ears. The markings of the two of them gave off a very subtle, almost unnoticeable, synchronized, pulsating light as she did so.

The werewolf could only find one thing to say. "Well, that's not something you see every day."

* * *

**A/N: Skye, full name Skye Volare, belongs to LongSean22. Hope I did justice by her, considering the crappy (massive understatement) life she had in "canon."**


	3. Omake - Pickpocketing Lessons

**The following snippet was inspired by me remembering a picture on DeviantArt by the13thblackcat called "Perfect Touch," relating to the pickpocket perk of the same name in the game, Skyrim. Unfortunately, that pic is gone from DA, and I don't know where else one could look to find it.**

* * *

The weekend. One of the prized bastions of freedom for the students of Beacon Academy. Emerald was spending it by walking through the streets of Vale. Technically, everyone on the team she was a part of (and wasn't that still a novel thing to her mind) was taking a walk, but they had split up some time ago with an agreement to meet back up at a restaurant in the downtown.

Skye and Ma'isha (The outworld members of their team had decided that there should be no secrets between the four and had revealed their alien origins.) had decided to visit one of the city zoos together while Ma'rahka had announced his intention to stop by Tukson's book trade before swinging by a library. Emerald had, understandably, declined to join him, still remembering the last time she'd been inside that shop.

Thus, she was out and about alone. And she was bored. Try as short might, the former criminal street-rat hadn't been able to find anything that interested her.

Then, coming down the opposite sidewalk, she saw a clearly wealthy man, if the number of rings he wore was any indication, carrying two armfuls of groceries and an old urge overtook her. _Well, he won't miss just_ one_, will he?_ Now what remained was to engineer the correct distraction. It proved rather easy, as she just crossed the street while pretending to be distracted by her Scroll. The resulting collision appeared to be just a simple accident.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry, young lady-"

"No, it was my fault, being so buried in my Scroll while walking. Here, let me help you pick up your groceries. Least I can do."

"Thank you."

Everything went like clockwork, capped off with him picking up her Scroll and handing it back to her. A quick use of her Semblance let her slip one ring off his finger as she thanked him and they parted ways.

That should have been the last she thought about the man as she pocketed the ring and turned to continue her walk. Then someone bumped into her and kept going. "Excu-"

The words died into her throat as she saw that the person she had collided with the sector time had been her team leader. The Khajiit made a little show of bending down and examining the spot where Emerald had made her theft before standing and jogging after the rich man. "Excuse me, sir! I think one of your rings fell off when you fell, back there."

In shock, Emerald patted the pocket she had placed the ring in, and, sure enough, it was gone. Along with her wallet. At the same time, the man looked at his hands, noticed the empty slot, and accepted the ring when Ma'rahka handed to him. "Thank you, young man. You are a credit to your kind."

The cat tensed, but graciously replied, "Just what I do, sir." He turned and walked back to Emerald, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk later."

"Later" turned out to be the next alleyway, as she dragged him down it and out of sight of the street. "You pick-pocketed me."

"It may have been your pocket, yes, but the ring most certainly did not belong to you."

"And my wallet?"

He tilted his head with a genuine-looking expression of confusion. "'Wallet?'"

She advanced on him and waved a finger in his face. "Don't play dumb. I had my wallet before you picked my pocket, and now-" She stopped as she felt the familiar bulge in the same pocket she had checked. "How-?"

"I grew up in the thieving capital of Skyrim. You train your fingers to be nimble or you starve in a week there. My fingers became very nimble, indeed." He held up a set of skimpy underwear emblazoned with a familiar sigil of two black high heels pressed sole to sole to form a rough heart shape alternating with Cinder's face in a repeating pattern. "You really liked Cinder, didn't you?"

She was about to ask where he got them when she realized that A) she had had such a set of panties custom-made, B) she was wearing them, and C) she was feeling a sudden draft in her nether regions. A quick glance confirmed her fear, and she reacted in the only logical way she could: clench her legs together, place her hands over top, and shriek, "How did you do that, you pervert?!"

"Years and years of practice."


End file.
